Untitled for now
by Volvochick
Summary: The Winter War having ended nearly 25 years ago has everyone relieved and trying to forget the things they have seen, all except on girl who wishes to know why it happened and who her mother really was. Little bits of Hitsugaya/Karin in later chapters.


Ummm. Huh. Hey. Well, as you can tell from the name I am Volvochick and I am actually pretty new to Bleach. I used to just write stories for a couple of other shows but after catching the first episode on Youtube one day, I was hooked. Still pretty new and rusty to the fandom but I love the show to absolute pieces. I wasn't originally going to write a story for Bleach but the idea kept on getting better and better until i could write... err type it down. Currently untitled as I have no idea where I will be going with this. So uh, I will shut up now and let you read the first chapter to my very first ever Bleach story! Should hopefully get better in later chapters though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I never ever will, even in my dreams this is impossible.

The soft sound of water dripping, from the roof of the dark cell to the almost mud floor made small splashes. At least, she thought it was water, she wasn't sure if this place even _had _water. The lone girl I am speaking of was sitting alone in a corner even darker and danker then the rest of the room, if it could be even called that. I am not allowed to mention this poor girl's name or her appearance in anyway lest my carelessness attracts unwanted attention. I can not even tell you of where this place is. I would be killed without a second thought if I ever dared to disobey orders from the leader himself, accident or not. I myself am not important enough to even dare mention his name, this ruler of darkness and pain.

Ah yes, I must not stray from the topic at hand or else I may perish at the lords unmerciful hand. The girl in question though wears not but a white kimono, so dirtied and thin with age it is almost black now. But that does not matter. As long as she is still alive is all that matters, even if she does not receive proper food or the correct treatment. Even if she is nothing but skin and bones now. Here, health does not matter to my lord as long as she lives. But everyday, I have noticed her drawing closer and closer to death's gates. Could it be that she is dying? Mmmm, yes, that must be it. I will await orders on what to do with the _guest_ later.

Everyday, it is becoming harder and harder to resist her. Her spiritual pressure, even though it is hidden under the handcuffs she wears day and night, is just too temping. Such power, such strength, even the other prisoner's is just as tempting. But eating a young girl's like this, nearing the week were it is most powerful every hundred years is proving to be a distraction for me. With such power, I could become one of the lord's right hand men. He treats them so well, as if they are his own sons and daughters. Yes, to be recognized as a power that could be useful so the destruction of the enemies could be finally done. Then my master would not have to work so hard to fight them.

The smell as the sweet luxurious power drifts past my nose, the taste of the sweetest sensation alive as it seeps its way between my teeth. The sound as it chimes softly to my ears, singing a tune we as a group used to hear many eons ago. The feeling of it as it rubs against my arms. The constricted power is a sight to behold before my eyes; the aura is small and weak, like dead baby's soul. I can only imagine what this power, this, this, this new found hunger would look like with out the constraints she is forced to wear around her wrists gone, replaced with my hungering jaws. Oh yes. Oh yes. The temptation can only be stopped so far. I must feed!

I burst forward at a speed I did not know I possessed. Her head grows closer. Closer. Closer! Until I can almost taste her blood and spiritual pressure as it will flow through my veins.

"_Shoot him dead, Shinsou." _

I watched in silence, my throat too sore to speak any word, as the short blade suddenly grew dramatically in length, piercing the Hollows gut in front of me, resting only millimetres from my nose. A trickle of sweat dripped down my neck despite the coolness of the room. As much as I hated, no, _despised_,the man, I could not feel anything but relief when he had stopped the beast from reaching me. The relief was soon washed away by grief though, I could have been killed true, but at least I would have left this god-forsaken place behind.

"Now, now. What did we say about eating this little girl's soul? Why, without her, we will not be able to fulfil our long awaited goals. That would be horrible now wouldn't it?"

"I-I am sorry my lord. I do not know what came over me. I swear I will not do it again. I swear!"

"Sorry? But if you disobeyed us this one time, who says that it will not happen again?"

I closed my eyes quickly when I heard that terrifying holler from the Hollow, I suddenly heard the sound of ripping flesh before the screaming stopped. Blood droplets splattered across my kimono and my face, adding to the dirt and other blood that was on there previously. Although this time, blood other than mine I wore.

I opened my eyes just enough to see the Hollow that once stood in front of me alive, now laying dead across the floor, having been split in half from the waist up. But he did not disintegrate into spirit particles like most Hollow when their mask is destroyed. No, but since I am here in the hollow's world, he can not do that, he can only stay here to rot or at least until another one comes in to steals it's powers.

Footsteps echoed throughout the cell which was my new home. I refused to look up, I hated his face, with his ever present sarcastic grin and his stupid silver hair. Who even had silver hair anyway? Oh right, lots of people did, especially where I come from. I felt my head forced up anyways when he placed his fingers on my jaw, forcing me to stare right up into his always closed eyes. How he managed to see I may never know.

I felt his breath rush across my face as his hated fingers blended the dirt and blood together. I had the sudden urge to spit in his face, just to see his smirk disappear from his face. But I knew that if I did, I might be the next victim of his blade. And despite the circumstances to which I was in, I refused to die. I apparently received this attitude from my father, but he always denies it, saying it was my mother's trait instead. Anyways, I think that my death would break the poor woman I must share this humility with. And I would like to die knowing her name, something I have yet to be graced with.

"You know. I could make living conditions a bit more _liveable_ if only you cooperated with us. It does pain us to see you live in such filth like this. You must not be used to type of thing. And all it would take is for you to do one simple task for us and bam! Better housing for both you and your friend here if you wished."

I take that back, I don't despise the man; I absolutely _loathed_ him as the urge to spit in his face and wipe off that stupid obnoxious smile of his becomes even stronger. But I know that this is the reaction he hopes to get, so I instead just send him the most hated glare I can muster up in my weakened state, both in mind and body, and just twist my head out of his grasp. I refuse to let him touch me any longer.

"Well, can't say I didn't try," was all he replied with shrug. "But just remember, just because we're so gentle with you doesn't mean that we have to be with the other one."

I can feel my body shake in suppressed rage as my glare becomes even more heated and cold, if that combination is even possible. And with a nonchalant wave of his hand, I watch him walk out of sight, stepping around the body he had so heartlessly murdered only minutes before, still leaking blood. As I hear the cell door shut with a load crash I suddenly burst into tears, washing my face of all the grime I have accumulated on my stay here. The salt water mixes with the mud beneath my swollen feet as I sob harder and harder.

Ah yes, but I guess you want to know how I got here don't you and who these people I am being forced to help out are. I shall tell you in due time but I guess that I should start from the beginning. And I don't mean the single event that started all this turmoil in my life. No, I mean that I am going to start from the very beginning. From the very moment I was born close to twenty-five years ago.

Well, that's the first chapter for now. I don't normally do my writing in first person but I felt like giving it a try, although most, if not all, chapters will be written in third person now. Updates will not come on a regular basis; some can take almost months until a new chapter is posted. I will try my hardest not to start doing that but with me you never know. And I think almost everyone who is reading this story realized who the other man was the moment I introduced him. And just because of boredom, I will now post a riddle for your viewing, err... reading entertainment! Just answer in the review if you want.

_I can run but never walk.  
I have a mouth but cannot talk.  
I have a head but never weep.  
I have a bed but cannot sleep.  
What am I?_

PS: And please alert me if you sense any grammar or spelling mistakes as you read. I am horrible and proof-reading my work.


End file.
